Journey To Treasure Island
by BL.MARI
Summary: A cyclone suddenly appeared before Sunny Go. Sanji and Nami got caught off in the cyclone and eventually got drifted in a land called "Treasure Island". Suddenly, they were offered to be the Rulers of the Kingdom and to receive a great amount of gold. Nami, without second thought rushed to agree. The rest of the crew started to search for them but found a shocking truth!


**AN**: First things first... This is my very first fanfiction about One Piece and it's composed of Sanji-Nami ship. I don't own One Piece, credits go to Eiichiro Oda. Another thing: the early chapters will not yet contain of the ship or may hint up a little about the pair , but as we go through, the shipping pair will come out. DON'T WORRY :'D Well, enjoy for now.

**"A JOURNEY TO TREASURE ISLAND"**

**Chapter One**

It is yet a very typical morning at the Straw hat's ship. Luffy, together with Usopp and chopper, is doing their own antics, running around their Sunny Go, climbing up the mast to catch some beetles and doing their what-so-ever crazy stuffs that they always think of. On the other side was Franky, on the ship's maneuver, not paying attention to the noisy trio. Robin is again on the upper deck, watering Nami's precious tangerines, while Brook is playing for her a watering song, or so he entitled. Zoro, as expected, is lifting, non-stop, another 100 pound heavier than yesterday's weights. Suddenly a strong aroma of berry jam mixed with english tea covered the Sunny, and with the Captain's sensitivity when it comes to food, he came down running towards Sanji, who came out of the ship's kitchen, with breakfast on his two bare hands.

"SANJI! WHERE'S MY MEAT?! I DON'T WANT BREAD AND TEA!"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS FOR THE TWO LOVELY LADIES !"

The cook hurriedly dances off to Robin, as always, leaving his captain on the lower deck. Robin noticed him and smiled to show a little appreciation for the breakfast he made. That smile, well almost all women's, always gave Sanji a boost of his Mellorine feelings and suddenly goes out of his mind.

"For you, Robin-chwuaaan~ A bread with berry jam and a cup of english tea..." he bowed to show his gentleness.

"Thank you..." Their archeologist bent her lips and commences on her prepared breakfast.

"NAMI-SCHWUAAAAAAAN ~ Where are thou beautiful princess of my fragile heart?!"

"Luffy!" The woman who Sanji ever loved came out from the Ladies' chamber. Her coiled smooth hair, as orange as her mother's treasured fruits, gleams as the sun's rays dances over her. Her huge front and her hourglass composure never failed sanji to drive him off to a nosebleed. She went down the deck and went towards their captain, Luffy, and to Sanji's point of view, she's perfect and the ideal woman he wants.

"Luffy I got a surprise for you~"

"Is that food, Nami?"

"No. but I'm sure you'll freak out from excitement when you see this." The talented navigator raised her left hand showing Luffy one of the Log Pose's needle harshly rotating. And it only means one thing... A possible Island that may be as dangerous as hell. For all years knowing his captain, she knew he would leave everyone, with no second thoughts, with no choice.

"EVERYONE, WE'RE HEADED TO AN ISLAND AGAIN!"

"Aye, Captain!" everyone, well, except the long nose answered up.

Usopp was confused, unsure of Nami's actions. He was always sure that she would never let Luffy see her log pose. It's not that he is chickening out again, or so he thinks, but he was sure that the girl is up to something again.

"A bread with berry jam served with english tea, to the beauty that struck my heart ~" The cook gracefully served the lass, again with his gentle composure. When he glanced up to look at her, the Navigator's smooth complexion stuns him. Her golden brown eyes that holds long beautiful lashes and her pink lips that made him want to kiss it, swallowed his mentality. He can't take but throw hearts all over him, putting him into his deep falling-in-love hallucinations.

"MELLORINE~ !"

"Sanji-kun..." She released a tone of weariness, it almost break the cook's phase.

"What do you think of me?" There was a moment of silence. Caught off guard, Sanji, never thought she would ask him that. He was all over for her, honestly more than Robin, or even he was really aiming for only her. He's out for words to say, so unlikely of his usual self. He always shout for his love and he never meant to hide it. He was completely shut.

Suddenly, the wind blew creating a very low whistle-like sound. The pressure went low and it made Nami to stand up from her seat. Something is not right. She knows it, without a doubt, a cyclone will form not anymore than a minute from now towards their direction.

"FRANKY! Turn 85 degrees to the west! then prepare for coup de burst! HURRY!"

Her tone hints everyone's awareness that something's wrong and she's always 101%, absolutely, right when it comes to these situations.

"Pull up the Mast! No time to spare, hurry! This pressure... No... It's too late, Everyone! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

Everyone was confused as it was just sunny a while a ago.

"Hey Nami?! What is really happening?!"

"JUST HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"

The dark clouds enveloped the sky. The waves started to became violent, crazily racking the ship. It was a huge cyclone, a hundred meter away from them. Even so, it's not early to think that they're safe. The wind is so strong, that if they're aren't on their feet, holding onto something heavy, they will surely be eaten by the cyclone like a black hole would, or they may be thrown out of the sea for worst. Nami tried to save them at the very least, but no one can truly defy nature. If they won't use coup de burst, they'll be swallowed up whole by the roaring sea.

"FRANKY, DO IT NOW! COUP DE BURST!"

"SUUPPPPEEEEEEEEER! HERE COMES SUNNY GO'S ... COUP - DE - BURST!"

Sunny Go launched a ray of fire from its back causing them to fly off away from the raging cyclone. Everyone felt the pressure of the air; it truly is strong, including the cyclone's air pressure. They all hold on so hard trying not to get caught by the wind.

"This is my fault... If I hadn't been out of my mind and if I hadn't been thinking of these feelings I-"

Nami's hands slide up from the bar she was holding unto. She was again out of her mind. Her eyes showed shock that she is, no escape, going to be eaten by the sea. She tried to at least reach out for something, but no. She was carried and thrown out by the wind, Sunny Go leaving her.

"NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" With no second thoughts, the cook jumped off and followed her. He doesn't care about anything at this time but to save her. It was already his protocol to put her first, second, third, fourth... she is his priority over anything else. He was quite sure everyone will carry out any situation and they'll end up meeting up again. It was always like that. There are no situation that the strawhat crew never handled.

The sea swallowed the navigator whole, still it is raging violently. Nami sure does know how to save herself, but in that situation, a woman, as fragile as her, can't do anything but to be spared. Sanji dived to the ocean, he never made a second thought.

"NAMI! SANJI!" they all cried out... Chopper, the most high toned of them, amplified it with his shaking voice. They're a little far from the killer cyclone, thanks to Coup De Burst. They're safe now. But nothing's more worried than a captain who let his thing happen. He was frustrated that he wasn't able to do anything.

"NAMI! SANJI!" TURN BACK SUNNY GO! I'M GOING TO SAVE THEM!"

"CALM DOWN, LUFFY! I bet they'll be able to do something and eventually we'll meet up again..." Usopp tried to calm him down, wishing it would work.

"NO! TURN IT BACK! I'M GOING TO SA-"

"KNOCK IT OFF LUFFY" The moss-haired swordsman of the crew broke up the scene. One may not see it, but he was always been the one who formulates a better plan for everyone else, who proceeds from Nami's tactics. He is always the center for everything and eventually his decisions are right. He had it inside him the strong sense of leadership among them all, maybe because he was trained in the dojo, or maybe not. But what was good with him is that he cares for everyone and he knew the right thing to do in every situation, excluding the sense of direction though.

"That Ero-cook will deal with that situation, I believe he can save her. Let's leave the saving to him and leave the searching to us. I think that's what is up to us. Now if you want to go save them now, go and dive into the ocean and got swallowed up whole too and we all lose a captain..."

"Did you get me...? Luffy?"

It made Luffy silent for a bit until he realized it.

"I see. So that's how it is..." the captain jerked a smirk. As expected, Zoro made him understand.

"I'm going to search for them as soon as we reach that Island" Zoro added, as he bent his arms crossed to his chest.

"AS IF WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU SEARCH ALONE! DON'T MAKE THE SITUATION WORST!" Usopp cracked it up leaving the marimo narrowing his eyes to the sniper, as if telling him his worst sense of direction.

"Wait... did you just say, an island?"

"OHHHH! AN ISLAND!" Luffy, run up to Sunny and with his usual smirk whenever he got all hyped up, he shouted as loud as he can. "NAMIIIII! SANJI! WE'RE COMING TO SEARCH FOR YOU!"

-End of Chapter One-

That's all for now. (=w=) Please do review if there's something you aren't sure of about the story or if there are any comments about it.

To hook you all up: On the next chapter, Sanji will ask Nami about her question and Nami will tell him what is really with that question of her.

TA TA ! OKAY. BYE. =w=)


End file.
